Sing: Family
by The Cinematic Universe Channel
Summary: Buster decides to put the singers in duets along with a new singer (Chris Pratt) who's different from anyone else. But a kingpin (Ben Mendelson) that is somehow connected to them all has other plans. Along the way, the teens will learn about their pasts. I owe nothing from illumination entertainment
1. Meena

Meena's eyes slowly opened being blinded by a light that's on top of her. When her vision becomes clear, she realizes that she's not where she thinks.

She looked around the room as best as she can and hears a couple of groans

Meena saw Johnny standing up but is still has his arms and legs chained up, ash is laying down on a table, and Alex is tied up to a chair

Meanwhile, she is just tied up with a chair also.

Meena: guys, where are we

Alex: I don't know, how do you suspect us to know

Johnny: I know this place. It's the warehouse near ya new house Meena

alex groaned

Meena then remembers that warehouse she always go bye. Cause right now she knew they were in deep trouble.

* * *

Meena

Usually, it was Meena's alarm clock that woke her up at 6:00 AM in the morning. She would have breakfast, get dress, and go to the theater.

Today however, her alarm on her phone woke her up at 4:30 AM. She still had breakfast, but it was a quick breakfast. She just put on what was closest to her that was useful for the winter time. She got on a nice grey sweatshirt, along with some sweatpants. The reason why this was all happening was because she was moving into a house. By herself. It must've been a fantasy to Meena

I mean, she knew it would be a matter of time, being 23 years old and all that jazz, but this soon. Unexpected.

All of the stuff that was being moved within a truck was already at her new house no problem. She just had to get her stuff that she was gonna move to the house.

She got her clothes in a suitcase, packed her cd's, took SOME food, she would be going to the grocery store tomorrow after work.

She just got done packing up everything into her car, when she noticed her family staring at her a few feet away. Meena got startled a bit, but was thankful enough to say hi

Meena: well, this is it

Meena's mom: yea, it is

Meena: I'm gonna miss you all

She walked over to all of them and gave them hugs and kisses

Meena's grandmother: your father would be proud

Meena smirked sadly. Sure, she did love her father. But the memories were enough to make her, her.

Meena's grandpa: yeah yeah whatever, go live on your own life

Meena snapped back to reality and chuckled at her grandfather

Meena: I love you all

Meena's mom: we loved you to

She got in the car, looked back at everyone. And drove off to a new chapter in her life.

Traffic was never a fan to Meena. All the honking, all the road rage, even though Meena was really never an angry person. She did get mad at road rage

She needed something to calm her down, so Meena clicked on the radio and music was playing. And something strange happened

_Hold on, to me as we go_

_As we roll down this unfamiliar road_

_And although this wave is stringing us along_

_Just know you're not alone_

_'Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

Meena stopped all her thoughts all looked at the radio listening hard at the music

_Settle down, it'll all be clear_

_Don't pay no mind to the demons_

_They fill you with fear_

_The trouble it might drag you down_

_If you get lost, you can always be found_

Meena realized that the song she was listening to was showing what Meena was doing right now. She was moving houses, and the song was about home.

_Just know you're not alone_

_'Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

Meena: no, no it's all just a coincidence.

She was 50% listening to the music and 50% paying attention to the road.

_Settle down, it'll all be clear_

_Don't pay no mind to the demons_

_They fill you with fear_

_The trouble it might drag you down_

_If you get lost, you can always be found_

_Just know you're not alone_

_'Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

When the song ended, Meena was free from the traffic. But was still in confusion. How did that song play when she was moving on. Maybe her theory from the 4th grade about radio companies watching over everyone was true.

When she got to the house, she thought that the key was under the mat. She was right

She opened the door to reveal her new house. The walls were mostly white. The lights were a bright white. There was a staircase that lead to the second floor. For a moment she thought she was being scammed, because the house didn't cost that much money. But for now, she would just test it since they gave her a free day with a returned refund.

So, for the next hour Meena would just settle in all her things. Which she did do, but also testing the durability of the place.

An hour later, she realized she was almost late for work. She ran to her car and sped off with the speed limit of course

When she got to the moon theater, she practically hopped out the car and burst through the doors so fast, she fell down. She saw buster with a stopwatch and Johnny standing next to him scratching his neck

Buster: you're one second early

Meena sighed.

Buster: anyway, now we can have our meeting, come along

Meena got back up, and walked through the doors.

She went to the stage, where rosita, Gunter, ash, and Eddie sitting there talking about something. Mrs. Crawly was just walking around the whole theater

Buster sat down at the center, Johnny sat down next to Eddie, while Meena sat between Gunter and ash

Buster: good morning everybody, now during our 5 years of doing theater work, we've done most of it. Plays, singing, dancing etc. but there's one tiny thing we haven't done yet. DUETS

The singers began to talk to the animal next to them, proving that he had a point

Buster: so, I will be setting you up in partners. The two of you will pick a song, and you will practice and perform, it's pretty simple actually

The singers nodded in acceptance to the idea.

Buster: now, I'm pretty sure you know you're partners. Cough cough rosita and Gunter

Rosita and Gunter high five each other.

Johnny: uh, mr moon, we're short one person

Buster: I know that Johnny, which is why we're bringing in someone new today.

Johnny: really

Buster: yeah (walks away) oh and by the way I'm parenting you up with Meena

Johnny: okay

Meena looked at him and nodded

Ash: so who's my partner

Buster: the new guy

Ash: sweet, when's he coming in

Buster: he's supposed to be here right now

Just then, everyone heard the doors blow open. Everyone looked out to see an antelope with light brown fur, wearing a white long shirt and tan jeans

?: I am so sorry for being late, I woke up this morning, realized I was doing this, got in traffic,

Buster: it's okay, better late than never. Anyway, what's your name

Alex

Buster: well Alex, I recommend you get your butt up here and we'll get down to business

Alex: alright

Meena and ash sat down with buster and Eddie to hear this guy sing

Alex got the microphone, blew on it. And began to sing

_Alex: All my friends are heathens, take it slow_

_Wait for them to ask you who you know_

_Please don't make any sudden moves_

_You don't know the half of the abuse_

_All my friends are heathens, take it slow_

_Wait for them to ask you who you know_

_Please don't make any sudden moves_

_You don't know the half of the abuse_

_Welcome to the room of people_

_Who have rooms of people that they loved one day_

_Docked away_

_Just because we check the guns at the door_

_Doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades_

_You're lovin' on the psychopath sitting next to you_

_You're lovin' on the murderer sitting next to you_

_You'll think, "How'd I get here, sitting next to you?"_

_But after all I've said, please don't forget_

_All my friends are heathens, take it slow_

_Wait for them to ask you who you know_

_Please don't make any sudden moves_

_You don't know the half of the abuse_

_We don't deal with outsiders very well_

_They say newcomers have a certain smell_

_Yeah, trust issues, not to mention_

_They say they can smell your intentions_

_You're lovin' on the freakshow sitting next to you_

_You'll have some weird people sitting next to you_

_You'll think "How did I get here, sitting next to you?"_

_But after all I've said, please don't forget_

_(Watch it, watch it)_

_All my friends are heathens, take it slow_

_Wait for them to ask you who you know_

_Please don't make any sudden moves_

_You don't know the half of the abuse_

_All my friends are heathens, take it slow_

_(Watch it)_

_Wait for them to ask you who you know_

_(Watch it)_

_All my friends are heathens, take it slow_

_(Watch it)_

_Wait for them to ask you who you know_

_(Watch it)_

_Why'd you come, you knew you should have stayed_

_(It's blasphemy)_

_I tried to warn you just to stay away_

_And now they're outside ready to bust_

_It looks like you might be one of us_

They were all amazed by his voice. It was like the voice of an angel. Buster was so shocked that he dropped his pen

Alex: did I do well

Buster: you're hired

Alex: YES

Buster: that's great attitude there buddy, I will assign you with ash

Alex: cool, where do I go

Buster: ash, show him around

Ash: on it

Meena went to go work with Johnny

That night, Meena drove back to her house, but not before noticing a strange warehouse there that looked abandoned. She shrugged it off and kept driving

She got back to her house, it was dead silent in there. Which made her feel homesick. She had an idea

She climbed up to the roof and began listening to music. She looked up at the stars that night. They looked beautiful.

This brought back a memory with her father. But before it can sink in

The last thing she remembered was a bag being put over her head.

**So, my OC is Alex. His personality is that he's kind, calm, and wants to help out in anyway possible.**

**Some chapter will and not have specific moments. For example, johnnys chapter will have that moment with Meena that wasn't here**

**Review**

**Bye **


	2. Ash

Ash woke up that morning with an amazingly bad decision. She left her window door open last night. Also, she doesn't even remember what happened last night. She got dressed to see what was going on.

She opened the door to see a lot of mini baby beer bottles on the ground of her apartment. She simply sighed and began to throw them all in the garbage. While she was doing that, the news channel was what she put on. It was saying the stuff it would normally said. Specifically the incident, deaths, college admissions scandals, etc.

She eventually heard the fact that a porcupine was killed by stupidly running on the highway by an incoming truck. It was identified by someone that made ash really happy. The son of a bitch Becky is dead. That was the first thing that made her day. She still was no way in hell gonna get Lance back anyway

She then heard a few knocks at her door and began to check it out. It was Johnny. Ash sighed and opened the door to reveal the mountain of a gorilla

Johnny: you okay there ash you don't seem like yourself

Ash: oh come on Johnny I'm fine

Johnny: really, cause you look like you were heavily drunk last name night. And why does the room smell like beer.

Ash: must've been something. I don't really know Johnny I just want to head to work

Johnny: okay whatever, you're the boss

Ash smiled and they went to Johnny's pickup truck.

Along the way there, she was having these weird stomach pains on her way there. She thought it was nothing at first so she just shrugged it off. She's been through enough to deal with it.

They parked in front of the theater and they got out of the car, and walked in

Johnny and ash were seen by rosita, Gunter, and Eddie sitting down with buster at the center.

Buster: morning fellas

Johnny: morning buster

Buster: anyway, I recommend you guys sit down and at the moment we're just waiting for Meena.

Rosita: that's odd

Buster: what's odd

Rosita: usually Meena's the first one here out of all of us.

Johnny: that is odd, but she did moved into her new house today, so maybe she's a bit wore out

Gunter: oh come on this is Meena we're talking about she can't skip a day unless she's sick

Ash: Gunter, it's winter

Gunter: well, we'll just wait and see

Ash later saw buster head out of the room to see where Meena is, eventually Johnny

Meena walked in along with buster and Johnny and the trio sat down, in dead silence.

Buster: good morning everybody, now during our 5 years of doing theater work, we've done most of it. Plays, singing, dancing etc. but there's one tiny thing we haven't done yet. DUETS

The singers began to talk to the animal next to them, proving that he had a point

Buster: so, I will be setting you up in partners. The two of you will pick a song, and you will practice and perform, it's pretty simple actually

The singers nodded in acceptance to the idea.

Buster: now, I'm pretty sure you know you're partners. Cough cough rosita and Gunter

Rosita and Gunter high five each other.

Johnny: uh, mr moon, we're short one person

Buster: I know that Johnny, which is why we're bringing in someone new today

Johnny: really

Buster: yeah (walks away) oh and by the way I'm parenting you up with Meena

Johnny: okay

Meena looked at him and nodded

Ash: so who's my partner

Buster: the new guy

Ash: sweet, when's he coming in

Buster: he's supposed to be here right now

Just then, everyone heard the doors blow open. Everyone looked out to see an antelope with light brown fur, wearing a white long shirt and tan jeans

?: I am so sorry for being late, I woke up this morning, realized I was doing this, got in traffic,

Buster: it's okay, better late than never. Anyway, what's your name

Alex

Buster: well Alex, I recommend you get your butt up here and we'll get down to business

Alex: alright

Meena and ash sat down with buster and Eddie to hear this guy sing

Alex got the microphone, blew on it. And began to sing

_Alex: All my friends are heathens, take it slow_

_Wait for them to ask you who you know_

_Please don't make any sudden moves_

_You don't know the half of the abuse_

_All my friends are heathens, take it slow_

_Wait for them to ask you who you know_

_Please don't make any sudden moves_

_You don't know the half of the abuse_

_Welcome to the room of people_

_Who have rooms of people that they loved one day_

_Docked away_

_Just because we check the guns at the door_

_Doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades_

_You're lovin' on the psychopath sitting next to you_

_You're lovin' on the murderer sitting next to you_

_You'll think, "How'd I get here, sitting next to you?"_

_But after all I've said, please don't forget_

_All my friends are heathens, take it slow_

_Wait for them to ask you who you know_

_Please don't make any sudden moves_

_You don't know the half of the abuse_

_We don't deal with outsiders very well_

_They say newcomers have a certain smell_

_Yeah, trust issues, not to mention_

_They say they can smell your intentions_

_You're lovin' on the freakshow sitting next to you_

_You'll have some weird people sitting next to you_

_You'll think "How did I get here, sitting next to you?"_

_But after all I've said, please don't forget_

_(Watch it, watch it)_

_All my friends are heathens, take it slow_

_Wait for them to ask you who you know_

_Please don't make any sudden moves_

_You don't know the half of the abuse_

_All my friends are heathens, take it slow_

_(Watch it)_

_Wait for them to ask you who you know_

_(Watch it)_

_All my friends are heathens, take it slow_

_(Watch it)_

_Wait for them to ask you who you know_

_(Watch it)_

_Why'd you come, you knew you should have stayed_

_(It's blasphemy)_

_I tried to warn you just to stay away_

_And now they're outside ready to bust_

_It looks like you might be one of us_

They were all amazed by his voice. It was like the voice of an angel. Buster was so shocked that he dropped his pen

Alex: did I do well

Buster: you're hired

Alex: YES

Buster: that's great attitude there buddy, I will assign you with ash

Alex: cool, where do I go

Buster: ash, show him around

Ash: on it

Meena went to go work with Johnny

Ash: so here's the room we'll be practicing in

Ash showed Alex the room she practiced in.

Alex: okay, this is pretty good. I suppose that you have your equipment here

Ash: of course I do, why wouldn't I.

She points her finger at the wall. Alex turned to see Gunter in a red, sparkle onesie. He turned around wishing he didn't see that

Alex: where is your equipment.

Ash: shut up Alex 1 and 3, I'm talking to Alex 2

Alex: what are you talking about

Ash realized what she was doing and slapped herself in the face. There was only one version of Alex to see now.

Ash: sorry, I'm just not myself today

Alex: I can quickly get coffee if you want me to

Ash: who needs coffee when you're me

She walked beside him and began sitting down on the chair.

Alex: you would need coffee, but whatever.

Just then, Johnny and Meena walked in, with Johnny having a piano in his arms

Alex: what are you two doing in here

Meena: the room Johnny normally plays in is being off limits at the moment. So would you two mind

Ash: of course not we're friends, why wouldn't we

In the last 5 years, Johnny ash and Meena have became really well friends. They were like some 80's movies trio. Johnny was the cool one. Ash was the punky crazy one, and rosita was the shy one. But however, Johnny said she was more than that. Which made ash thinking something

Alex took out some headphones and gave a pair to ash. He opened his computer and began looking up random duet songs. Ash was the judge, while Alex was the chooser

Meanwhile, Johnny and Meena were both listening and playing at the same time. It didn't really bother them

On their 4th song, ash began to felt funny. Her stomach was growling like crazy

Ash: I'm gonna head to the bathroom

Ash rushed and began to throw up horrendously. After what felt like an eternity when it was really three minutes. She walked back down

When she did, Johnny was about to hit a key on his keyboard, she payed no mind to it, but when he did it, it sounded like a shockwave that was as loud as a high pitch scream.

She felt goosebumps crawl up her now sweaty skin as she covered up her ears. Made the faintest yelp.

Alex: ash, are you sure you're okay

Ash: come on man, I'm still myself

Meena: ash you're sweating, your hearing looks like it's beyond the chart, and you look like you're gonna faint at any moment

Ash: bull Meena, you know that I

Before she can finish, her head began to pound extremely hard. Then, she felt everything went black

When she woke up, she woke up in the theater's medical room. In there the whole gang was here. Buster was pacing around the room massaging his temple. Meena and Johnny were not there. Rosita is just sitting down and Gunter is saying something she can't make out. Mrs. Crawly and Alex were setting up a device to do something.

Ash: what happened?

Everyone turned to her, and relieved.

Buster: you're okay

Ash: thanks but what happened

Alex: simple, you fainted, hard. You were practically in a coma.

Ash: how

Alex: we're not sure yet, but I have a theory

Ash: when did you become a doctor

Alex: I'm a lot of things. Anyway that's why I have this

He pulled out a medical device, she knew what it was

It was an ultrasound

Ash: what are you planning

Alex: it's noting big, I'm just gonna check if it's what I think it is, do you mind

Ash: fine, just get it over with

He pulled up her shirt to do the test. He explored it slowly, making dead sure to be careful. Then, he heard something. He looked at the monitor to see a fetus in there.

Buster stood in wide eyes. Rosita stood up in absolute shock. Alex immediately let go of her shirt and put everything away. Mrs. Crawly was confused

Buster: how did this happen

Ash: i don't remember

Alex: well, it's relative a new one so what did you do over the past month.

Ash remembered as hard as she could. But the bells weren't ringing

Buster stomped out of the room with Alex following for comfort. Mrs. Crawly and rosita stayed to comfort ash

Ash was walking alone in the street that night. She always loved taking walks through the city. It reminded her of a neon noir style film.

A few minutes before she got to her apartment, Johnny met up with her

Johnny: oh hey ash

Ash: hi

Johnny instantly sighed

Johnny: rosita told me, I'm sorry about that

Ash: no it's okay, I'm used to it

Johnny: ash, you're having a kid and no one knows how yet, how is it possible to be okay with it

Ash: simple, I've always wanted to be a mother, just didn't know when.

Johnny: well take it from someone who's also alone, just keep standing, no matter how many beatings the world gives you

Ash: anyway, why are you here

Johnny: I was told to come her with $700 for some reason.

Ash: Johnny, this usually begins with a robbery

Johnny: he said it was a simple meeting.

Ash: oh yeah, and who was this person

Johnny stopped on his tracks

Johnny: it's surge

Ash turned to Johnny in surprise

Ash: surge, the surge. The kingpin surge. The one that always gets his way. The one that got that stone days after the "incident"

Johnny: yep

Ash: welp, it was nice knowing ya Johnny

She walked off, leaving Johnny to continue his walk alone

**The song is heathens by twenty one pilots.**

**Review for me**

**Please**


	3. Johnny

**Read this: i thought really hard on whenever i should do the story the way it is. after some thinking i said to myself, its my story. i can do what i want. enjoy the chapter.**

Johnny woke up that morning with a huge yawn. He was extremely tired from last night. He got about 3 hours of sleep. But, he has a job to do so he woke up.

He went downstairs to the kitchen of his garage, when he got there. He immediately began to make some coffee. He poured some into the coffee maker, then, he grabbed some bread and began to toast it

While he was waiting for the toast to get done, he noticed a slip of paper on his table. He grabbed it and it say " the alleyway of complex jaywa with $700" which was the apartment complex where ash lives.

Johnny was confused by this but he was gonna do it anyway because it could be something important. He began to eat his toast and drink some of his coffee.

He got into his car, turned it on, which roared to life. He drove off to pick up ash

When he got near her door there, he could smell a lot of beer in there, which made him feel sick on the inside. He knocked on the door anyway. He waited for 8 seconds and saw ash at the doorstep

Johnny: you okay there ash you don't seem like yourself

Ash: oh come on Johnny I'm fine

Johnny: really, cause you look like you were heavily drunk last name night. And why does the room smell like beer.

Ash: must've been something. I don't really know Johnny I just want to head to work

Johnny: okay whatever, you're the boss

Ash smiled and they went to Johnny's pickup truck.

They parked in front of the theater and they got out of the car, and walked in

Johnny and ash were seen by rosita, Gunter, and Eddie sitting down with buster at the center.

Buster: morning fellas

Johnny: morning buster

Buster: anyway, I recommend you guys sit down and at the moment we're just waiting for Meena.

Rosita: that's odd

Buster: what's odd

Rosita: usually Meena's the first one here out of all of us.

Johnny: that is odd, but she did moved into her new house today, so maybe she's a bit wore out

Gunter: oh come on this is Meena we're talking about she can't skip a day unless she's sick

Ash: Gunter, it's winter

Gunter: well, we'll just wait and see

Buster walked out of the room for what felt like an hour. So Johnny got bored and decided to check him

Johnny: is everything okay buster

Buster: yeah, expect that I don't think ash should be here today

Johnny: what why

Buster: I don't know it's just something about her looks today. She doesn't look the same as she always does

Johnny: I didn't notice

Buster: that might be because you're an ape.

Johnny: really

Buster: I'm kidding come on

After a minute, Meena bursted through the doors and landed flat on the ground.

Buster looked at his stopwatch

Buster: you're one second early

Meena sighed

Buster: anyway, now we can have our meeting, come along

Meena, Johnny and buster walked in

Buster sat down at the center, Johnny sat down next to Eddie, while Meena sat between Gunter and ash

Buster: good morning everybody, now during our 5 years of doing theater work, we've done most of it. Plays, singing, dancing etc. but there's one tiny thing we haven't done yet. DUETS

The singers began to talk to the animal next to them, proving that he had a point

Buster: so, I will be setting you up in partners. The two of you will pick a song, and you will practice and perform, it's pretty simple actually

The singers nodded in acceptance to the idea.

Buster: now, I'm pretty sure you know you're partners. Cough cough rosita and Gunter

Rosita and Gunter high five each other.

Johnny: uh, mr moon, we're short one person

Buster: I know that Johnny, which is why we're bringing in someone new today.

Johnny: really

Buster: yeah (walks away) oh and by the way I'm parenting you up with Meena

Johnny: okay

Meena looked at him and nodded

Ash: so who's my partner

Buster: the new guy

Ash: sweet, when's he coming in

Buster: he's supposed to be here right now

Just then, everyone heard the doors blow open. Everyone looked out to see an antelope with light brown fur, wearing a white long shirt and tan jeans

?: I am so sorry for being late, I woke up this morning, realized I was doing this, got in traffic,

Buster: it's okay, better late than never. Anyway, what's your name

Alex

Buster: well Alex, I recommend you get your butt up here and we'll get down to business

Alex: alright

Meena and ash sat down with buster and Eddie to hear this guy sing

Johnny faintly heard him singing, he had to admit he was a pretty good singer.

He went upstairs to the room where he normally practiced. He noticed that the door was closed. Usually the door was never closed, Johnny knew what it meant. It meant you couldn't go in there today. So he went to up supply room to get a spare piano

He opened the door and it was pretty far back in there unusually. He simply groaned and went all the way in there. He heard Meena big footsteps coming at the door to the off limits room.

Johnny: I wouldn't go in there. Usually when the doors close, it means that it's off limits. Like someone threw up, or something bad happened.

Meena: okay

Meena walked into the supply room being careful not to break anything

Johnny: you mind helping me out

Meena: not at all no. Besides I've seen enough of your ass

Johnny: ha ha very funny

Outside, Johnny was playing cool, but on the inside, he was blushing like a god forsaken rose. He's always had a crush on Meena, he's been recently trying to break out. But he doesn't know how.

Meena went to his side and they began to pull out the piano.

During this, they started another conversation.

Johnny: so how's your new house

Meena: oh you know, it's fine. It's not like it's phenomenal or anything like that. But it's still pretty good

Johnny: if it's not my garage (they pull piano out of supply room) anythings better.

Johnny began to walk off with the piano. Meena looked at him

Meena: where are we going

Johnny: how about we ask ash for permission

Meena: okay

They got to their practice room. Johnny and Meena walked in, with Johnny having the piano in his arms

Alex: what are you two doing in here

Meena: the room Johnny normally plays in is being off limits at the moment. So would you two mind

Ash: of course not, we're friends, why wouldn't we

In the last 5 years, Johnny ash and Meena have became really well friends. They were like some 80's movies trio. Johnny was the cool one. Ash was the punky crazy one, and meena was the shy one. But however, Johnny said she was more than that. Which made ash thinking something

Alex took out some headphones and gave a pair to ash. He opened his computer and began looking up random duet songs. Ash was the judge, while Alex was the chooser

Meanwhile, Johnny and Meena were both listening and playing at the same time. It didn't really bother them

While they were playing, Meena heard some strange grumbling sounds. She couldn't tell where it was coming from.

Ash: I'm gonna head to the bathroom

Ash rushed out of the room, and the noise went down. Meena got suspicious. Why would the sound leave if ash lefted. Meena shrugged and maybe she was imagining things.

When ash got back into the room, she made a faint Yelp as Johnny hit a key on the piano.

Alex: ash, are you sure you're okay

Ash: come on man, I'm still myself

Meena: ash you're sweating, your hearing looks like it's beyond the chart, and you look like you're gonna faint at any moment

Ash: bull Meena, you know that I

Before she can finish, she fell on the ground motionless. The trio of animals began to freak out. Johnny rushed out to get the others. Meena picked up ash. Alex hopped off his chair and asked Meena

Alex: where's the medical room.

Meena: its upstairs

Alex bursted out of the room to get the supply ready and Meena followed.

Alex kicked the door to the side and looked for any supply that he would need as everyone else walked in.

Meena placed ash on the bed, Johnny plugged everything in.

A few hours later, Johnny and Meena left for the day. With buster saying that was okay.

Johnny drove back to the house in a panic. He was thinking how ash would be okay or not. He needed to clear his head. So, at sunset he decided to visit his father. Johnny was working hard to get the bail money to free his dad. But $700 dollars were the price. He walked through the prison and waited for his dad for a minute or two

His dad came into the room and say in front of Johnny and took the phone.

Big daddy: hey Johnny

Johnny: hey dad

Big daddy: you okay

Johnny: well, let's just say that ash isn't feeling so good.

Big daddy: why what happened

Johnny: for some reason she fainted on the ground, none of us really knew why that was the case

Big daddy: she ain't gonna die ain't she

Johnny: oh no no no, she'll be fine. A new fella said that

Big daddy: new fella, who is he

Johnny: his names Alex. Don't really know anything about him. Other than that things are going well. Besides I need to know one thing

Big daddy: what's that

Johnny: where did put our money

Big daddy: why would you need to know that

Johnny: well, someone gave me a letter saying to give them $700 and I don't know where it is

Big daddy: was it written in purple

Johnny: yes

Big daddy: did the S' have little spikes across them

Johnny: yeah

big daddy's eyes grew wide. he knew who did it.

Big daddy: they're in my room

Johnny: wait hold on why are you telling me this now

Big daddy: because it was one of surges men that gave you it

Johnny: wait a minute surge

Big daddy: yeah, and if you don't give it to him. He'll kill you and everyone you love. GO NOW

Johnny: on it love ya

Johnny hanged up the phone and ran to the truck

Johnny: oh hey ash

Ash: hi

Johnny instantly sighed

Johnny: rosita told me, I'm sorry about that

Ash: no it's okay, I'm used to it

Johnny: ash, you're having a kid and no one knows how yet, how is it possible to be okay with it

Ash: simple, I've always wanted to be a mother, just didn't know when.

Johnny: well take it from someone who's also alone, just keep standing, no matter how many beatings the world gives you

Ash: anyway, why are you here

Johnny: I was told to come here with $700 for some reason.

Ash: Johnny, this usually begins with a robbery

Johnny: he said it was a simple meeting.

Ash: oh yeah, and who was this person

Johnny stopped on his tracks

Johnny: it's surge

Ash turned to Johnny in surprise

Ash: surge, the surge. The kingpin surge. The one that always gets his way. The one that got that stone days after the "incident"

Johnny: yep

Ash: welp, it was nice knowing ya Johnny

She walked off, leaving Johnny to continue his walk alone

Johnny made it to the alleyway that the note had say. As soon as a second went by, two men blocked his ways in and out. Johnny began to get nervous and twiddle with his thumbs.

Then, the big man himself, surge walked in wearing a bright white suit

Surge: nice to meet ya again Johnny

Johnny: hello, surge. Long time no see

Surge: i remember when you were just a little one. But time files by doesn't it

Johnny: yeah, It does right

Surge: so, I assume you have my money. Cause if ya don't

He snaps his fingers and a guard walks in throwing a familiar face into the ground as surge picked her up by her hood

Johnny: MEENA

Surge: oh, so you do know who this is, well, that's nice.

Meena is clearly trying to get out of the hold but fails

Johnny: it's okay I have the money. Here take it

He threw all the money on the ground

Surge: sweet, thanks honestly I was gonna have to take things in a different manner

As he said that, the purple gem in his staff began to glow.

Surge: but you still have one more thing to do.

He pushed on the staff to take off the cap that was holding the gem inside and pointed it to Meena's head

Surge: reveal your secrets, Johnny

Johnny froze right there. He never told anyone about his crime life other than buster. Buster was happy for Johnny about telling the truth and promised to keep it a secrets

Surge clicked another button which shot out a purple beam of energy which landed at Meena's forehead. Which made her scream in pain. Johnny began to tear up and close his fists. He really wanted to do this. Meena's skin began to crack open. With a ear grading cracking sound. Her entire body began to glow.

Ever since the incident, surge found this gem and if he shot it at someone for 25 seconds, they would blow up. The ones who did survive barely did.

They were at the 23 second mark when Johnny was about to confess. But then something happened at the last second. The staff flew out of his hands and onto the ground. Making him also drop the horrendously hurt Meena. No one ever stopped at that point and lived. Then, a gun shot killed each of his men. Surge began to look at the roofs. He grabbed out a pistol and began to shoot up. He didn't realize that something was coming from behind to knock him out. Which was what happened.

It was Alex.

Johnny stood there shocked that Alex did all of that within 30 seconds

Alex looked at Johnny

Alex: what happened

Johnny: well, surge almost killed Meena before you showed and somehow did that

Alex: I'll explain later, we got to get her to a hospital

Johnny: how do we get there so fast

Alex pulled out a glowing green ball

Alex: hold this

Johnny grabbed onto it

Alex: now think of the hospital.

Johnny thought of it

Johnny: where is this going

Alex: trust me (pulls out another one and thinks of the same one) now crush it while you're still thinking about that hospital

Johnny: okay

Johnny and Alex crush theirs at the same time. And they begin to fade into green ember and fly off with Meena

**I would give an answer for the whole fiesta, but not yet.**

**Review for me**

**Bye**


	4. Not From Around Here

Johnny and Alex appeared in an alleyway of an hospital so absolutely no one saw.

Johnny was shocked of what he just experience. He teleported from one place to another. And it was from a new guy he's barely spent anytime with.

Johnny: how did you do that

Alex: I'll explain later. Cause judging by Meena's condition, nows really not the time to talk. Call our friends and her family

Johnny got out his phone and began to dial as he was carrying Meena. Alex bursted into the hospital which made most people startled.

Alex: where's the nearest spare room

Employe: room 115, why

Alex: I'm an experience Doctor, I know how to take care of things. Let's go

They got into the room, Johnny laid Meena on a bed. Alex got out some equipment

Alex: I need some bandages

Johnny: okay

Johnny opened the cabinets and threw some at Alex. Which he caught, and wrapped up his hands with them

After Johnny got done calling everybody. Meena had all of her damage bandaged up.

Johnny: can you explain to me now how the heck you did that.

Meena: what did he do

Johnny: he somehow teleported us here

Meena shared a shocked look with Johnny then looked to alex

Alex: look I know I own you an explanation but give me time.

Johnny: it's not that hard just tell us.

Meena: yeah

Alex: nows really not the perfect moment

Johnny: with something like that there's always time

Alex looked at him and walked to the door to lock it

Alex: fine, but don't tell anyone

Johnny: whatever I just want to know

Meena: same

Alex: let's just say I'm not from around here

Johnny: I can see that

Meena: like you're not from this part of the planet

Alex: no literally, I'm not from this dimension.

Johnny: what the heck are you even talking about

Alex: oh my freaking god, do you not remember the incident

Johnny: of course I do, why wouldn't I. Most people seem to walk it off

Meena: yeah, and plus it's easy to forget because our world looks the same as it always had

Alex: well, I'm from a different dimension. It's sector 56.

Johnny: wait a minute, doesn't sector 56 have these things what are they called

Alex: humans

Meena: humans

Johnny: yeah, humans

Alex: well I'm different from the others. I have these magician abilities per say that can basically make me turn into anything. Even a unicorn for that matter

Johnny: so you have super powers

Alex: yeah basically

Johnny: prove it why don't ya

Alex: no, not now. I don't have time for this

Meena: relax no ones looking

Alex: fine

He put his hand out in front of cabinets. And they all began to shake open and close several times. This began to startle the two as tables began to float. Then, he dropped everything slowly

Alex: there you happy

?: that was amazing

He turned around to see Gunter very excited with everyone else with shocked expressions. Alex began to laugh nervously.

Alex: it's a long story

Now, Alex and buster are sitting in a eating room where they're the only ones there.

Buster: so let me get this straight. You're not from this dimension, you have the power of magic at your hands, AND you somehow was able to teleport two of my co workers here.

Alex: yeah basically. And also if you're planning on asking me to do practically stunts for your plays, you ain't winning me over

Buster: I just can't believe that you can do all these things.

Alex: I know. It's just a thing that happened to me. And I-I really don't want to talk about it

Buster: it's okay, I respect your privacy.

Alex: so why did you take me out here

Buster: simple, I want to know you're endgame

Alex: what does that even mean

Buster: what do you want. Money, power, love, revenge,or it is something else.

Alex: I would tell you now. But I can't. Tomorrow morning I'll tell everyone.

Buster: okay that's acceptable, but I'm watching you

Alex: of course you are

Alex and buster walked into the room. Everyone was looking at Alex a smidge funny. But he didn't mind

Alex: uh, Meena is gonna be up and outta here by tomorrow at dawn. She's still gonna be damaged but she should be able to make it to work. And also visiting hours are done. I'm gonna stay with her tonight.

Ash: wouldn't they just notice you

Alex: I have my ways

The whole gang nodded in different ways. And they all lefted.

Johnny got into his car. He didn't even know what to think anymore. He was glad Meena was gonna live but at the same time, he was nervous about what Alex can do. He barely knew this guy and he took down an army of gorillas.

When there was a red light, Johnny got out his phone and began to call rosita. As soon as he dropped the phone on the dashboard. She answered

Rosita: hey Johnny what's going on

Johnny: oh nothing Rosita, it's just. What are your whole thoughts on this Alex situation.

Rosita: oh nothing much, I mean as long as he is on our side. I'm okay with him

Johnny: anyway, you know how we got to the hospital right

Rosita: I know it's surge.

Johnny: how did you know right away

Rosita (as the light turns green): simple. I've seen those types of scars before. One of my friends had his friends get attacked. Barely survived

Johnny: anyway, what do you think this guy is up to

Rosita: I'm not sure. He's most likely to tell us soon.

Johnny: you have a point. Bye

He hanged up.

In an abandoned warehouse, surge and a few of his guards were recovering from the attack. A guard came up to surge

Surge: did you find them

Guard: not yet sir. Being what they are, they're good at hiding.

Surge: well, keep looking. They can help us bring the city to power

The guard began to walk away before saying

Guard: why did you torture that elephant

Surge: because she's more important than she thinks.

**BOOM. Cliffhangers. I know this seems a bit dumb. But it's my story, I can do what I want**

**Review for me please**

**See you later.**


	5. Why I'm Here

Alex walked through the doors the next day with zero hesitation and a game face on.

Everyone saw him walk in ready to here this reason of his. Thankfully, he saw Meena. He woke up after she left, she was lucky.

He got to the center of the stage and began to explain everything.

Johnny: alright what do you got for us

Alex: okay do any of you remember a few days ago. when there was a plane crash.

Everybody: yes

He pushed his watch and it showed a holographic image of a plane. Then, he paused it at just the right moment to show a spark of light about to hit the plane

Alex: that ain't no sunlight

He presses it again. It shows the plane combusting on fire

Alex: unforgettably, there was no survivors

Rosita: oh my god

Alex: I know right, anyway. The plane crashed. No one has ever found the pod yet. It seemed to have people in it.

Buster: what are these people

Alex: aliens

Silence

Buster: how many fingers am I holding up

Alex: two

Buster: okay, you're saying that aliens came to our world

Alex: does anything sound crazy when hundreds of world's are connected into each other

Buster was about to speak up, but realized his point and stopped himself.

Alex: anyway, I was able to identified the people in there. A family. A husband, a wife, and 3 kids. I don't know any of their names. The point is, these things are dangerous, and someone like surge would what them.

Johnny: how do we find them.

Alex: simple, we go into the investigation area.

Meena: wait, how do we do that. We're not allowed to go in there.

Alex simply smirked at Meena.

Alex: I have my ways. We'll go in with disguises. Buster, Meena, Johnny take these

He threw 3 circular orbs at them. Buster and Johnny catched, while Meena missed and quickly picked up.

Meena: what do these do

Alex: they can do many things. But making you blend in is one. I'll show you guys in a minute.

Buster: when will we do this.

Alex: sunset. It's the perfect time. Or it can fit in my schedule. Ash can't go because she's pregnant. Rosita because she's a mother. And I pretty sure we all know why we're not bringing Gunter

Gunter: why is that

Alex: I'll leave it to your mind. Anyway, go on with your regular schedule.

The singers got up and went back to their usual routine

Alex went into a spare room as he looked into more songs to duet with ash.

As he was looking, a soft knock came from the door. He looked up to see Meena.

Alex: hi

Meena: hi, oh um quick question. How do these things work.

Alex: oh, um you push that button (clicks the button) then, you look through the different clothes. God, this was harder than I thought

Meena: okay how about this, before I get buster and Johnny. What's it like in your dimension

Alex looked up at Meena with a dumbfounded face

Alex: that's the thing um. I come from sector 56. But I don't live in sector 56. (Walks to the table) I'm on a different plain of this new world. It's nothing like anything here. I barely my home dimension. I wish I can go back one day.

Meena: why don't you

Alex: because I don't think they'll accept me for what I am. With all these gadgets, or powers or whatever. I do have an insercurity

Meena: maybe one day, you can try.

Alex: we'll see

Meena saw her reflection in Alex's glossy eyes. She began to leave the room.

She came back in with buster and Johnny. Alex made a tablet appear. He looked up an image of the crime scene, pinched it, and swiped it up to reveal a holographic image of the whole crime scene.

Alex: okay, here's the plan. We go to the crime scene at sunset. We explore the place for a bit, then, we travel the trail with the burned grass once I get a signal of the energy that the pod has. We follow them and take them in safely. Remember kids are gonna be there. No killing.

Johnny: alright

Buster: cool

Meena: sweet, who do we dress as

Alex: okay, buster you dress up with like a detective, with a blue tie.

Buster then got a tuxedo with a blue tie and shades.

Buster: really I think this is a bit much. I look like someone from animals in black (REFERENCES).

Alex: whatever it looks cute, Meena and Johnny, you'll look like normal cops

That's what they looked like

Johnny: this is okay for me. But does mine have to be short sleeved

Alex: it fits ya. I'll go in with a badge and a leather jacket because why not. Be prepared

Johnny: okay, later

They got back into their normal clothes they had on. And they left the room.

The crime scene

Location: The Fields Of Memories

Johnny, buster, Meena, and Alex came onto the crime scene in disguise. Alex and buster had no trouble walking past the tape. Johnny and Meena had to avoid the tape.

Officer: evening

Alex: evening

They walk into a part of the scene where two broken parts of the plane are blocking each other like walls.

Alex: okay here's the plan. Buster, check inside the plane to see if anything in it caused it. Johnny and Meena, you guys look around. I'll check for a signal of the ship.

Johnny: got it

Johnny and Meena walked out and began to explore the whole scene

Meena: you know, honestly I feel kinda bad for all the people's loved ones of those who were in the plane crash

Johnny: you should Meena, besides. No one really dislikes you. You're practically the nicest animal on the planet

Meena: thanks

Johnny: certainly had a more stable life than me

Meena looked Johnny questionable

Meena: what do you mean by that

Johnny got wide eyed and turned to Meena and blushed.

Johnny: well it's a long story, but

Alex: guys I found it. Follow me

Johnny mumbled "thank harambe" under his breath and went quickly ahead of Meena. Meena looked at Johnny curiously, but she figured that this was more important so she followed the two.

The four traveled ahead of the scene to find a giant hole that wasn't to deep from the earth

They got closer and examined the hole.

Meena: how do we get down there

Alex: simple. We jump

He hopped down and activated rocket boots which made him float. Then, he threw his hands up and the three animals began to float in midair all the way down. They landed perfectly

Alex: another happy landing

He grabbed a flashlight and turned it on and began to lead.

Alex looked at his radar, and the beaker was going all over the place.

Alex: come on. All right, we need to be practical. Meena do you hear anything

Meena: why are you asking me

Alex: because elephants have amazing hearing

Meena: oh yeah right, um. I can hear... A metal clank

Buster: really

Alex: well, we're following her. Lead on

Meena: on it.

Meena rushed ahead of the others. The three followed.

A few minutes of running, they find their destination. A broken down, huge circle like spaceship.

Johnny: how did this even fit in here

Alex: we may never know

Alex flipped a sights onto his right eye and turned on the thermal energy mode. He couldn't find anything in there

Alex: that's odd. There's nothing in there.

Buster: are you serious, we came here for nothing.

Meena: well, we should at least check

Alex: fine Meena, come on

The four walked into the ship one at a time.

Alex: oh you might need these

Alex pushed a button and different types of weapons flew into their hands. Johnny got this plasma like cannon and a bayonet attached to it. Buster got a plasma rifle. Meena got the same thing.

Meena: uh, this isn't really my thing

Alex: do you have experience with any type of weapon

Meena: archery

Meena rifle turned into a bow and arrow.

Alex: another arrow will teleport into your hands.

Meena: okay.

The four walked down the hallway.

Alex lead, buster and Johnny followed from behind, and Meena was in the far back.

Alex: hear anything else

Meena: nothing's picking up.

Alex: odd

They came across a door. It seemed heavy to get down

Johnny: all right stay back, I got this.

Johnny rammed into the door with no success.

Meena: let me try

Johnny: fine, it's not like you can do any better

Meena rammed into the door and it flew back and landed with a huge thud. Alex, buster, and Johnny looked at her in shock

Buster: remind me never to push her limits

Alex: got it

The four walked through the room. It seemed like something else compared to the rest of ship. There was a kitchen, furniture, and even a table.

Johnny: I see why they would have all this stuff. But where are they

Alex looked at their radar again. It was going crazy

Alex: the main source of the radiation is coming from this room. So look around

As soon as he said that, he heard screams coming from someone. He turned to see buster's hands pricked on the wall with porcupine needles. He got confused until he got rammed in by another one.

They landed with a hard thud and the porcupine telepathically threw him across the room and froze him. Johnny got pinned down on the floor by another one. Who was the mother. Meena got threw to but near the father. The father looked at her closely in a surprised manner. Almost like he had seen her before. He couldn't think much of it before Alex was able to get free and shoot both the husband and the wife on stun mode.

Buster: why aren't you shooting the kids

Alex: are you serious

He got buster free

Alex: COME ON

Meena and Johnny got up and ran as fast as they could out of their

Meanwhile, the ailen laided on the ground in shock. Shock by who he saw

**OC's are from 5UP3RNOV4, they won't have a giant role in the story. That's it for this one. Review for me please.**

**Bye**


	6. Questions Revealed

Buster, Meena, Johnny, and Alex busted through the theater doors with buster being hold by Alex.

Rosita: what happened

Alex turned to Rosita angrily

Alex: simple, shit hit the fan. They were more powerful than I thought. They teleported somewhere, We don't know where they've gone.

Ash: that's just great

Alex: ya think

Alex sighed and rubbed his face

Alex: just go back to your normal lives I'll find them myself.

Johnny: are you sure you can take them

Alex: I've done a lot of things.

Alex walked away to get his stuff. Johnny shrugged and walked but then he noticed Meena, almost like she's thinking about something.

Johnny: Meena, you okay

Meena stopped her thoughts and turned to Johnny

Meena: something strange happened when we were on the ship?

Johnny: and what exactly was that

Meena: the male alien was about to hit me and then, he stopped himself.

Johnny: what do you think that means.

Meena got up and exited the theater with Johnny quickly following pursuit.

Meena: I'm not sure maybe he thought I was someone else, I-i don't know, I'll wait for Alex to have another answer

Johnny got in front of Meena which startled Meena a bit

Johnny: actually speaking of which, I was wondering if you wanted toooooooooooooo.

Meena: to what

Johnny: oh pff you know, go on a

Meena: walk

Johnny: no a da

Meena: a dart tournament

Johnny: no, a date

Meena stopped herself from speaking. She looked around her surroundings to Mae sure no one was there. She looked back to Johnny

Meena: sure

Johnny went wide eyed and tried not to blush even harder than he already is

Johnny: cool, cool.

Meena: cool

Johnny: yeah, meet me at the dinner near ash's apartment tomorrow night

Meena: alright

Johnny speed walked into his truck and sped off

The next day, it was a free day as buster liked to call it. It's when if you want to or not, you can skip the day if you wanted. In that day were only Johnny, Alex, and ash.

Ash: that's werid, how come Rosita isn't here

Alex: my guess, they're out looking for a dress or something like that. I don't date at all.

Ash: I bet 10 bucks that they fall in love

Alex: totally. Anyway we should get to work

Ash: on it.

Nothing really happened that day until around sunset, Alex is in the middle of finding the ailens while ash is practicing the song they chose.

Alex: so, what's it like now in your life being pregnant.

Ash looked up at Alex.

Ash: oh you know, nothing changed that much at the moment. Just a few sick feelings in my stomach every once in a while that's all

Alex: do you have any leads on who's the father

Ash: no, it's getting ridcoulous

Alex: well my guess is a past boyfriend

Ash: what no way, I would never have Lance in my doorstep ever

Alex: well do you remember what happened the night before

Ash: well... I do remember going to a bar... And I saw Lance there... And he tired to get back with me I say no ... He bought a lot of drinks... And then he offered me a few

Alex: yep it was definitely him

Ash: oh what makes you say that

Alex: you remember seeing your ex In a bar trying to get you back and that morning there were beer bottles. It connects pretty fucking well!

Ash: okay I get it.

Then, they heard a bunch of rambling going on. They both go to check it out and almost like the stars are align like grocery stores aisles. Lance is here

He was throwing stuff all over the place for some reason, he connected his eyes with ash. Then he seemed to calm down.

Lance: well ash, nice to see you again

Alex rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and got into a fighting stance.

Ash: hey Lance, and before you ask, I'm not reconnecting with you. So you better get out

Lance: oh I'm not here for that, I'm just here to see how've you been over the past few days. It looks like you've hardly gotten any sleep. I'm so sorry about that

Alex lunged at Lance and they tumbled off the stage. Alex gave him a punch in the eye and he got knocked out. Alex got up

Alex: I'll take him home

Alex got some shades and put them on him and he went out via the back door.

Meanwhile, Johnny and Meena were eating food on their date and having a fun time.

Meena: so, when I was in 4th grade, I had this really annoying kid in my class. So one time, he was really driving someone bonkers. And then the annoying kid ended up knocking out the kid that tried to punch him.

Johnny: how did that happen

Meena: animals are weird sometimes.

Back at the theater, Alex, buster, and ash were cleaning up. It was dead silent until the theater door opened, startling them all.

Alex summoned a Mini knife into his hand. And snuck onto the theater

Alex: sorry sir, but the theater is closed now, I'm afraid you'll have to

He noticed that the people that were on the stairs were the ailens that they found earlier

Alex summoned a plasma pistol and fired at one of them. But the father stopped it and made it vanished into simple water

Father: we don't want to hurt you guys

Alex: then why did you attack us earlier

Father: because you looked like the police

Buster and ash came onto the stage

Buster: he has a point

Alex sighed

Alex: okay first, names

My name is quinton, and this is my wife evenlyn. And my three kids Nicky Ricky and dicky

Alex: alrighty quinton, what do you want

Quinton began to shake with anger. But evenlyn comfort him.

Evenlyn: let me explain, we know your current situation with surge. And we want to help you out with it

Alex: okay, then why is your husband shaking more than me in middle school when a girl was close to me and it was from my

Alex shut himself up when he realize what he was even saying. One of the kids smiled. He believed it was Ricky

Quinton: is the elephant here

Ash: why do you want to know that

Back with Johnny and Meena, they were waiting for the waitress to come by and get their reseat.

Meena: so, what did you mean by you have a more personal life

Johnny looked at Meena a bit scared. But sighed and almost whispered

Johnny: my dad's been a criminal for as long as I can remember. He never killed thankfully, but he always tried to get me to join the side of the criminals. I never actually committed the crimes, I was always the lookout. I wanted to be a singer, big shock I know. Anyway when I tried to balance to auditions and my family life. I ended up getting my dad arrested.

Meena: you can bail him out right

Johnny: he doesn't want me to

Meena: why

Johnny (scratches his neck): it's a bit of a personal matter.

Meena: no no it's okay respect that.

Then, they just stare into each other's eyes. It feels like all things around seemed to freeze. Then, they got closer to each other.

*MEOW* *MEOW*

It was Meena's phone going off.

Meena: can I take this

Johnny: oh sure you can

Meena got up and went to the bathroom to take it. She answered it

Meena: hello

It seemed to be ash calling her, when really it was Alex

Alex: ash is letting me borrow her phone. I need you to come to your parents house.

Meena: what why

He passed the phone to someone else and it went to FaceTime. It was one of the ailens she saw.

Meena: ah what do you want

Quinton: I need to tell you something

Meena: what is it

A few moments later

Meena bursted out of the bathroom. Johnny shoulders raised when she did.

Meena: we need to go

Johnny: what, what do you mean

Meena: I'll explain on the way. To my parents house

Johnny: can I get an explanation

Meena: NOW

Johnny got his jacket and he went out

**The cliff hangy of the cliffhangers. What will happen**

**Review please, have a nice day**


	7. The Difference Between Past and Present

Meena and Johnny were able to make it to the house. But as soon as that happened they saw something that landed in the backyard. Meena and Johnny rushed to the backyard to see a ship that was the same one that they went in earlier

Out of the corner of Meena's eye. She saw her family come out of the house, looking scared. What came out of it were Alex, buster, ash, and the family came out of it. Alex sped walk out and threw up in a bush.

Alex: you guys have *bleugh* explaining to do

Meena's mom: what do you mean

Meena: you know what he's saying

Meena's grandfather: what is he saying, and who's the gorilla

Basically everyone that isn't the elephants excluding Meena: NOT THE TIME

Johnny: I'm Johnny nice to meet you. Nows not the time for introductions

Meena's mom: Meena what is going on

Quinton stepped out of the ship

Quinton: I'm pretty sure you can recognize me. Just look closer

Meena's mom seemed to get paranoid in the span of a few seconds. Meena was getting even more confused

Meena: mom what is he even talking about

Meena's mom: I think you all want to come inside

Meena's mom, meena, Meena's grandmother, Johnny, Quinton, Nicky, ash, buster, dicky, Alex, evenlyn, and Ricky in that order walk into the house. They all sat down.

Meena and quinton sat on the couch, Nicky, Ricky, and dicky sat in one chair, Johnny sat in a chair close to Meena, buster, ash, and Alex got chairs from the kitchen, evenlyn sat down on the floor, and Meena's parents sat on another couch.

Quinton: where is it

Meena's mom: where's what

Quinton: you know what I mean.

He immediately got up and went back outside. Everyone follow him. He began to make a piece of ground rip off. Alex and evenlyn went off to stop him. But he was able to rip it off and throw it away. Alex made it stop moving so nothing else could happen.

Everyone ran over to see what it was. It was a gigantic ship that was as big as the yard itself.

Alex: what the hell

Meena looked at her parents

Meena: what is this

Quinton: your escape pod.

Meena turned to Quinton shocked. What was he even saying at this point.

Quinton hopped down and lifted the glass windshield straight off. Followed by Alex and Meena who were easily the most curious. Alex placed a device on the floor and it illuminated the entire place. Everybody else climbed down to see the ship.

Meena: how did this get here

Meena's mom: Meena

Meena: HOW

Her voiced echoed throughout the place. A cold breeze froze everyone.

Quinton: I'll start with my story. You're 23 right

Meena: yeah

Quinton: me and my family are from a planet called Xaltron the II. You and I were really great friends when we were younger. When we were about 3-5 ish, our planet was under attack. Your parents were killed. I wasn't thinking straight and I send you to here within a pod.

Meena's mom: and we found you in the backyard. (Takes off a picture) here's the evidence.

Meena grabbed the picture at fast speed that it was less than a second. It was her and most likely Quinton as babies laying down on the floor in cute little blankets. Out the window, was a city with flying cars and a orange like sky.

Meena felt a sudden rage burst through her veins. She began to feel that furious for what felt like the first time in her life.

She putted the picture back and stormed out of the ship. Johnny, ash, and Alex followed her while everybody else stayed.

Alex: Meena are you okay

Meena: DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY

Alex shutted himself up again.

Meena: I can't believe this, my whole life has been a lie this entire time.

Johnny: it's okay Meena, you'll get through this.

Meena (whispering): maybe I can actually see my dad

Johnny: what

Then, they all felt a prick in their necks. And they fainted.

Meena's eyes slowly opened being blinded by a light that's on top of her. When her vision becomes clear, she realizes that she's not where she thinks.

She looked around the room as best as she can and hears a couple of groans

Meena saw Johnny standing up but is still has his arms and legs chained up, ash is laying down on a table, and Alex is tied up to a chair

Meanwhile, she is just tied up with a chair also.

Meena: guys, where are we

Alex: I don't know, how do you suspect us to know

Johnny: I know this place. It's the warehouse near ya new house Meena

alex groaned

Meena then remembers that warehouse she always go bye. Cause right now she knew they were in deep trouble.

Meena struggled as hard as she could to escape the clutches of the rope. But alast it failed

Then, she turned around to see surge in the shadows wearing a black tuxedo

Alex: WHATS GOING ON, AND WHERES THE FAMILY

Surge: oh it's simple, I didn't get them. Yet, but it's one of your many ways of getting out of here.

Alex: what are you talking about.

Surge: well I'm not telling you the other ways otherwise this would be easy.

Surge picked up a remote and it made ash's table move down. Then, it started to pull on ash's quills, making her try not to Yelp.

Surge: stuff like that is what I'm gonna do to you guys

Alex: I've been through worse

Surge threw a dagger at Alex, which stabbed him in the shoulder.

Surge walked over to Johnny.

Surge: Johnny, what have you becomed

Johnny: what do you mean

Surge: simple, you used to be with your dad and now you want to be a singer

Johnny: people can have different jobs than their parents

Surge: you know I thought one day you were gonna take my spot in the business. I was wrong.

Surge activated the stone and shot a massive blast at Johnny. Johnny screamed in much giant pain that it made Meena Quincy. His skin began to crack and his eyes began to glow purple.

?: STOP

Surge let Johnny lived and turned to the figure. It was Johnny's dad

Johnny (sounding horrible): dad

Surge: more like Jim

Jim: please, don't hurt my son.

Surge: oh I won't, if you make your end of the bargain.

Meena: WHAT BARGAIN

Surge: simple, (pulls out a pistol) he shoots himself in the head, or I kill you all. 10, 9, 8

A moment of tension builds up dramatically around the room. Meena quivers in fear. Jim looks at Johnny and connects eye contact with him

Jim: I love ya Johnny

Jim grabs the pistol away from his hand and instantly pointed at his head and

*BANG*. Was the only thing Johnny could hear before he unfortunately fainted.

Jim plopped to the floor motionless, surge pressed a button which let all of them go

Surge simply lefted the room and left the trio on the ground

Ash: how do we get out of here.

Alex: that window

He pointed to a window that could fit all of them in there.

Meena: let's go. I'll carry Johnny

Alex took the dagger out of his shoulder and put it in his pocket and opened the window.

Ash hopped out first and Meena crawled out with johnny. Alex jumped out.

It took them about 10 minutes to make it back to Meena's parents house Meena kicked the door open.

In there, Meena's parents and Quinton's family were there. They all seemed to be glad to see them and they all gave each other hugs

Meena: where's buster

The positivity died down

Nicky: they took him to.

**God. Damn.**

**Review this please. Bye**


	8. The Team

**Hey there, so i bet you're thinking why i'm making an annoucment in this story, no it's not because i'm making a sequel, YET. I'm here to let you know that my story 'The Team' is out for everyone to see. I've uploaded 8 chapters so far, and trust me, i spent alot of time on it. So, read it and review it if you liked this story. that is all.**


End file.
